everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Swanette Cygnus
Page is a WIP. <3 Swanette Swanhilde Cygnus, 'better known just as Swanette, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a Swan Maiden from the ballet ''Swan Lake. ''A indecisive young lady, Swanette looks forward following her destiny, but wants something else. Character Personality Swanette seems beautiful, confident and certain from a distance, but hiding inside is anxiety, uncertainty and a mind that constantly wanders. It is more of a inner-drama, but Swanette can't help but be always checking herself and comparing herself to other people. She may be talented and seem to be very sure and proud of herself, but Swanette is always concerned about the quality of her work and her acts. She has an annoying habit of wanting to be in charge of situations, but then becoming indecisive about what's the next step to take. Although she wants to be a leader, Swanette is too problematic with taking decisions. In all honesty, though, Swanette would rather sit down, read a fashion magazine and let someone else take care of everything for her. For short, she is confusing and very indecisive. Beyond Swanette's constant self-doubt, there is actually a kind, fun and gentle nature, that never fails to entertain people around her. She is a intriguing person, most of times confusing, but very catching. People like to be around Swanette, as she is genuinely welcoming and funny. Besides that, she is very, very loyal to the ones she loves. If she chooses to be by your side, that will be forever. Swanette is very honest and sincere, and a caring friend who always looks forward her loved ones' happiness. Swanette is ''extremely ''dramatic. If things don't go as she has planned, she will make so much drama over it, and will take a while before bouncing back and trying again. She is a natural perfectionist, and wants things to always succeed. And if they don't, you better be ready for a very melodramatic swan weeping and crying over it. Hobbies & Interests Ballet Ballet has been into Swanette's life since she was born. Being raised among all the Swan Maidens, Swanette learned it at a very young age, and always looks forward improving it. She will train and dance at least three hours per day, and even more in the weekends. Swanette loves to dance, and loves to express herself through it. Reading Swanette absolutely loves reading. From fashion magazines to long history books, she can read more than 300 pages in two or three hours. This is something she inherited from her mother, who grew her passion for books and such when Swannie was younger. Swanette especially loves fiction and romance books and poems. Magic Anything magic-related is extremely interesting for Swanette, even though her only magic is to turn into a swan (and she can't even control that). She is almost an expert in dark magic, and curious to know how it would be possible to break Von Rothbart's spell on Duchess Swan's mother. But for her, not only magic is interesting, but people who are magical are interesting as well. She has a thing for wicked magicians and powerful sorcerers. Appearance Swanette is a tall, beautiful girl with brown sking and beautiful blue eyes. She sports long, wavy and fluffy light gray hair with white streaks and lighter marks on her skin. Her colour scheme centers around silver, gray, white and blue, and her motifs include feathers, swans, gemstones and swan patterns. In her swan form, Swanette has silver feathers and is especially fluffy. Fairy Tale : ''Main Article: Swan Lake How the Story Goes Prince Siegfried is celebrating his birthday with his tutor, friends and peasants. The revelries are interrupted by Siegfried’s mother, the Queen, who is concerned about her son’s carefree lifestyle. She tells him that he must choose a bride at the royal ball the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he cannot marry for love. His friend Benno and the tutor try to lift his troubled mood. As evening falls, Benno sees a flock of swans flying overhead and suggests they go on a hunt. Siegfried and his friends take their crossbows and set off in pursuit of the swans. Siegfried has become separated from his friends. He arrives at the lakeside clearing, just as a flock of swans land nearby. He aims his crossbow at the swans, but freezes when one of them transforms into a beautiful maiden, Odette. At first, she is terrified of Siegfried. When he promises not to harm her, she tells him that she is the Swan Queen Odette. She and her companions are victims of a terrible spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake - created from the tears of Odette's mother - do they return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. Von Rothbart suddenly appears. Siegfried threatens to kill him but Odette intercedes - if Von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone. As Von Rothbart disappears, the swan maidens fill the clearing. Siegfried breaks his crossbow, and sets about winning Odette’s trust as the two fall in love. But as dawn arrives, the evil spell draws Odette and her companions back to the lake and they are turned into swans again. Guests arrive at the palace for a costume ball. Six princesses are presented to the prince, one of whom his mother hopes he will choose as his bride. Then Von Rothbart arrives in disguise with his enchantress daughter, Odile, transformed so that she appears identical to Odette in all respects. Though the princesses try to attract the prince with their dances, Siegfried, mistaking Odile for Odette, has eyes only for her and dances with Odile. Odette appears as a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived. But Siegfried remains oblivious and proclaims to the court that he intends to make Odile his wife. Von Rothbart shows Siegfried a magical vision of Odette and he realises his mistake. Grief-stricken, Siegfried hurries back to the lake. Odette is distraught at Siegfried’s betrayal. The swan-maidens try to comfort her, but she is resigned to death. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over them and he dies. In an apotheosis, the swan maidens watch as Siegfried and Odette ascend into the Heavens together, forever united in love. How Does Swanette Come Into It? Being the daughter of a Swan Maiden, Swanette is destined to take a minor role in her story. Although she wants to follow her destiny to honour her mother, Swanette can't help but want something more for her life. Relationships Family Mother Swanette's mother was a Swan Maiden, whom loved her daughter deeply. When Swanette was just a cygnet, her mother died from a common swan illness, and this fact left Swanette extremely depressed. She and her mother had a very close relationship and her mother has always been an inspiration to Swanette. Now, to remember of her mother, the young Swan Maiden always carries with her a winged necklace, which was previously her mother's. Also, to honour her most beloved mom, Swanette wants to be a Swan Maiden. Father Her father was a royal from a far away land, who fell in love with Swanette's mother. After his wife passed away, Swanette's father dropped his daughter to the Swan Maidens to take care of her. Of course, Swanette has a bittersweet, terrible memory of her father, but deep inside misses him. The Swan Maidens The Swan Maidens were the ones who practically raised Swanette. She considers all of them her "godmothers" and sends them letters frequently, and is thankful to have such wonderful ballet teachers and foster mothers. Friends Duchess Swan Swanette is probably one of the few people who truly tolerate Duchess Swan's bossy and annoying personality. To be honest, Swanette is actually quite fond of the next Swan Princess and looks forward learning ballet with her. Of course, she might envy the role Duchess gets in their story, but sees her as a good friend and dancing partner. The Swan Squad Swanette considers the Swan Squad her closest friends, and loves to spend time with them. Whether they're dancing, chatting, swimming or just relaxing, it's always good to be with those who have similar destinies to Swanette's. For being raised by the Swan Maidens, Swannie has been friends with them for a long, long time. Benjy von Sommerstern Benjy and Swanette are especially close among the Swan Squad. With both having similar views on their destiny, they enjoy talking and being with each other. Swannie finds Benjy adorably cute, and just wants him to be happy in life. They love dancing together, especially the pas de deux. '' Dove Wild Dove is the sweetest, kindest girl Swanette has ever met. Swannie finds her incredibly ''adorable, to a point she's always squeezing Dove's cheeks and trying to protect her. They are always supporting each other, and the young Princess is probably the only person who can fully tolerate Swannie's excessive drama and indecisiveness, and the swan maiden just wants her friend to be truly happy forever after. As Dove is an excellent secret keeper, Swanette tends to feel safe with her, and shares most of her secrets with the Princess. Brangwen Von Dark Perhaps Swanette is one of the few people who see some good in Brangwen, and truly likes her for who she is. At first, just like everyone else, Swannie was afraid of her future enemy, but grew to be extremely fond of Brangwen. They're usually seen together, and it was Brangwen who made Swanette interested in magic. Unknown to Gwen, however, Swannie has a small, never-to-be-reciprocal crush on her. To be honest, Swannie probably has a crush on every wicked sorcerer, and it's more of a physical attraction than a romantic one. But with Brangwen, it's different. Swanette doesn't know her feelings for the next Von Rothbart, but wants to discover them. Pet A baby goose named Adagio came to Swanette upon the animal calling. He is small, but as fierce as his owner. Swanette is very fond of him and loves to dance with her precious Adagio. Also, for her love for cats, Swannie adopted a white kitten and named him Prancer. Prancer is a funny little critter with a problem with walking, and most of times just jumps. Romance Just like a swan, Swanette wants to find the true love of her life and wants to be with them forever after. For now, however, she finds love quite annoying and unecessary. Outfits - TBA Class-ic Schedule Extracurricular Activities Swanette is part of the school's dancing club, as well as part of the Royal Student Council. She is currently on the Cheerhexing Squad, where she became acquaintances with Farrah Goodfairy and Faybelle Thorn. Trivia * Swanette is Russian, but has African roots. * Her guilty pleasure is eating cake. She ''loves ''cake more than she probably should. Her favourite flavour is Red Velvet. * Swanette doesn't like being called fluffy, but in all honesty, she is pretty used to that now. After all, she is very fluffy. * Swanette speaks fluent Russian, which is her first language. For that reason, she has a heavy Russian accent, and when speaking fast, will randomly start to speak in Russian. * Swanette has lots of nicknames. Some of them are Swannie, Anette and Princess of Fluffiness. * Absurdly afraid of dark, and will always sleep with a little light. Gallery Swanette.png Swan form.png Swannie Cygnus.jpg|Swannie in my new style? ;u; Notes * '''Swanette '''is a pun on the name '''Anette '''and the word '''Swan. * 'Cygnus '''comes from the Swans' genus ''Cygnus. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:WiseUnicorn's characters